


The Perfect Daughter

by WeWereOnABreak11



Category: Barbara - Fandom, Palvin
Genre: California, Drugs, F/M, High School, Love, Rich - Freeform, School, Single Parents, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, barbarapalvin, private, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereOnABreak11/pseuds/WeWereOnABreak11
Summary: Payton is a star student and daughter.  She refuses to let her parents down -- ever.  Once she gets the experience of her senior year of high school with a little bit of freedom, will that change?
Relationships: Barbara Palvin/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

I heard the dreadful sound of my alarm. 6:00 am on the dot. Every morning I would wake up at 6am, even if it wasn't a school day. Do I like it? No. Is it expected of me? Absolutely.

I lazily turned my alarm off and unwrapped myself from my cozy, warm blankets. I slipped my bare feet into my warm, fluffy slippers. I let out a huge yawn just as my mother opened the door.

"Are you up? You're running behind today, Payton. Get a move on." And she was out the door.

I internally rolled my eyes, but she would never see that. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was only 6:05, I'm not that behind today, but in my mother's eyes, I was failing already for the day.

Today was the last day of summer break before school starts tomorrow. I had intended on doing some reading, maybe some swimming, but mother had other plans. We were to go to the country club and mingle with everyone, the same boring routine we did every week. It really wasn't terrible, but it also wasn't fun for me. There were only a couple of other kids that went, and I had nothing in common with them. They were the Jones twins. All five foot six, one hundred and five pounds each. They like chess. They played chess all the time. I was so bored one time that I actually took them up on the offer to play a game with them. Big mistake. Sitting at a table with two guys who have never touched a girl before was weird. They reeked of body odor, clearly they weren't wearing deodorant yet. We were thirteen at the time, and I guess their parents didn't tell them about proper hygiene. 

I quickly got into the shower and started scrubbing my body. In here I was away from my mother and free to be myself. I turned my music on my phone, the kind of music I liked, not the classical stuff mother makes me listen to. Luckily I had a bluetooth speaker in my shower so she wouldn't be able to hear it if she did happen to come into my room.

I went to get dressed and noticed that she must have laid out my clothes. I had my outfit planned out. A black body suit and some shorts with some sandals. That stuff was pushed off to the side and a new outfit lay before me. A pair of khakis and a baby blue polo shirt with white sneakers. If anyone at school saw me in this, I would for sure get made fun of. I begrudgingly put the hideous outfit on and sat at my vanity. I wanted to reach for my makeup (which I had hidden in a bottom drawer), but instead grabbed my hairbrush and put my hair into a ponytail. My mother would not let me leave the house with any type of makeup on, only clear lipgloss. She claims it will clog my pores, which will result in acne, which will result in scars and make my face not youthful, whatever. 

You see, my mother has a lot of deep rooted issues. I want to be perfect for her, but I also want to experience life like any other teenager. She does not let that happen. I actually look forward to going to school to get away from her for 8-10 hours a day, depending on which sport I have that day. This year I was going to start sneaking my makeup to school and putting it on there. I started doing a little bit of foundation and lipgloss towards the end of last year, then wiping it off before I came home and she never caught on. But now I'm older, I'm almost 18, (okay, so I'm 6 months away from turning 18, but still...) I will wear makeup if I want. As long as I remove any trace of it before I get home. I know, I'm a real rebel.

I was dazing off into space while fixing my ponytail when I heard my mother pounding on the door.

"Payton! Let's go! There's no reason you should take this long getting ready."

I jumped up and grabbed my phone, putting it in my pocked, "Mother, I'm ready." I said as I opened the door.

We made our way down the hall and past the maid who was there working her way through the house on a Sunday, my mother and her demands never cease to amaze me. It's Sunday for crying out loud.

"Hello Marnie," I said joyfully to the maid, "Have a good day."

"You too Miss Ryan, enjoy your day." She said back to me as she was wiping down the windows.

When we stepped outside, my mother's long, groomed fingernails dug into my skin, "Don't you ever speak to the help again. They are beneath us and I do not want them thinking we have anything in common with them." She let go of me, fixed her Chanel bag and adjusted the pearls on her neck.

"Yes, mother."

Cheryl Ryan, my mother, gets her way as per usual. Every single time.


	2. The Ryan's

Payton Ryan is a 17 year old from Atherton, California.

Payton Ryan attended the finest private school in her city, Sacred Heart School.

Payton Ryan would take summer vacation trips to the Hamptons with her mother, Cheryl Ryan.

Payton Ryan was known as the beautiful girl with the model figure, blue eyes and button nose.

Payton Ryan was known for her 4.0 GPA.

Payton Ryan was getting ready to start her senior year of high school.

Payton Ryan was not allowed to have a boyfriend, her mother made sure of that.

Payton Ryan listened to everything her mother said, afraid to disappoint her. Her mother had enough of that in her life already.

Payton Ryan, while not wanting to disappoint her mother, still wanted to live a normal teenager life, which she had not been able to do.

Cheryl Ryan was in her 60's. She had Payton later in life. Payton was her only child with her now ex-husband, Jeremy Ryan.

Cheryl Ryan wanted only the best for her daughter. The best clothing items, the best accessories, the best school, the best well groomed friends, the best vacations, the best car, the best life. She wanted everything she didn't have growing up.

Cheryl Ryan seemed to love her daughter and although wanting the best for her is what most people would see; Payton knew her mother was only trying to live vicariously through her. 

You see, Cheryl Ryan is a recently divorced woman. 

Jeremy Ryan, Payton's father, is one of the wealthiest men in Atherton, California. He met Cheryl when they were in their mid twenties and it was love at first site. Until Cheryl was 45 years old and had a very unexpected pregnancy which resulted in Payton. Fret not, Jeremy loved Payton to the end of the earth, she was just unexpected, but one of the best unexpected surprises ever. 

It wasn't until Payton was a few months old, that Cheryl turned into one of the most overbearing wives ever. Suddenly feeling like a frumpy housewife, with her baby weight not leaving her mid-section, Cheryl decided to take up aerobics. She met her handsome aerobics instructor and had an affair. When Jeremy found out, he was quick to divorce her. Jeremy was a smart man, but not smart enough to get a prenup. Cheryl walked away with far more than she deserved, this left Payton in the middle of a messy divorce and custody agreements. 

You see, Jeremy still lives in Atherton, but he is now recently married to a very nice woman, Rose. Rose is a school teacher, and everything that Cheryl use to be. 

Cheryl didn't handle the divorce well. She turned to plastic surgery, injections, lipo, you name it and she did it. She was nipped and tucked more than a turkey on Thanksgiving. She was hoping to win Jeremy back, but he was content with his new life.

Payton became a pawn to her mother. Cheryl would use Payton to play mind games with Jeremy, saying that he won't get his turn with her on Christmas if he didn't give her more money, usually using Payton to get what she wanted from Jeremy.

Payton knew this was what her mother was doing, but she also knew that her mother had an evil side to her and to not cross it. She felt resented by her mother most of the time. She's been on the receiving end of her slaps two times for talking back, and she didn't want to make it a third time.

Her mother was not a happy person, she has never known her to be happy. Jeremy has told Payton stories of how great her mother was before Payton was born, and she was sure that she had ruined her mothers life.

Payton wanted nothing but to impress her parents. That may be getting the best grades, winning at any sports even she would partake in, or any endeavor she tried to take on.


End file.
